It Should Have Been Me
by ncischuckluver
Summary: When Ziva gets shot and Tony fells guilty who knows what will happen. One-shot First Fanfic please R&R!


When Ziva finally woke up in the hospital it had been one week since the accident.

Tony and Ziva had been investigating a lead to one of their current cases. When they knocked on the door, they heard a scream and a gun shot. Being such a gentleman as he is, Tony broke down the door for Ziva. Tony followed Ziva though the door. When they came to the kitchen they saw there suspect holding a gun hovering over a die body. Then, all of a sudden, there suspect turns towards them a shots. Ziva falls to the ground in pain while Tony shots and kills there suspect.

"Ziva are you okay?!?!" asked Tony.

"Yes, I'm just on the ground in pain for the fun of it?" Ziva says sarcastically. "No, you idiot! I have been shot in the leg!"

Suddenly Ziva starts seizing and finally passes out.

"Ziva! Ziva? Don't w-w-worrrrrrrry." More for himself than for her.

With in seconds Tony was calling 9-1-1 for help, "This is NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo… It stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service. What ever not the point. There is an agent down. She has been shot in the leg and was seizing… What?! A major artery! Get an ambulance here ASAP!"

When the ambulance finally arrived, they put Ziva on a stretcher and said she would most definitely need surgery. He followed the ambulance to the hospital while calling Gibbs to tell him what happened. As Tony walked into the waiting room he saw that the team was already there.

Abby ran over and gave him one of her signature bear hugs. "What happened? Is she going to be alright? She has to be alright, right? Oh Tony, I'm so scared!"

"Me too Abs." _Me too. I sould have taken that bullet. I should have gone in first._ Tony thought.

Gibbs could obviously see the guilt in his face. "It's not your fault. That could have been anyone. You shot the suspect, you did your part."

"I know but…" Tony trailed off as the doctor walked up.

"Hello, are you here with Ms. Zeba David?" asked the physician.

"Yes." The team said in unison.

" Zee-vaa Da-veed," commented Tony.

"What?" asked the doctor.

"It's Zee-vaa Da-vee. Not Zeba David."

"Oh, sorry," said the doctor. "Anyways, my name is Dr. Gretchen Kent, Ziva's doctor. She was shot in the leg. The bullet got logged in her femoral artery. She lost a lot of blood. We had to put her in a medicaly induced comma. The next 24 hours are critical. I can take you to see her if you would like."

"I think that would be great," Gibbs answered because no one else could muster up any thing to say.

As they walked down the hallway, towards Ziva's room, Tony could hear Abby whispering "She's going to be okay. She's going to be okay…"

As they huddled into the tiny room, Tony took in the sites. The room consisted of plain white walls and white with black speckled tile floor. When Tony's eye's got to the middle of the room they stopped. Sitting in the center of the room on the hospital bed was a coma induced Ziva. She looked very pale and she looked like she was sleeping.

Tony walked up to her bed. He picked up her hand and kissed it. It was only then that he realized how he felt for her. They had been through so much together and he almost lost her today. He realized that through all they had been through, he had fallen in love with her. At that moment, Tony started crying.

"How 'bout we give them some space," said Gibbs.

"Tony, you have to come get us the moment she wakes up," Abby told Tony.

"I promise," replied Tony.

Once everyone had left the room, Tony realized that he wasn't sure what to do. Then in walked Dr. Kent.

"Sorry to disturb you. I need to check her vitals."

"It's okay."

"You could try talking to her."

"What?"

"Try talking to her. Some people say that the voice of someone they know was the motivation to get better."

"Oh."

She then left the room. Tony didn't think it would work, but he had nothing better to do.

"Hey Zi. I'm sorry that you had to get shot. I should have went in first. I am so so so sorry."

"Don't be, it's a sign of weakness," said a voice.

Tony looked up to Ziva awake. "Ziva!"

"Hey!"

"I have something I really need to tell you. Ziva, ever since I saw you that first day, I have been falling for you-"

"Tony don't. I was just shot. You're just saying this because you feel bad."

"Ziva, that's the thing, I have been feeling this way for a while now. I was just too scared to say anything to you. But after almost losing you, Ziva, I have to tell you; I love you."

"In that case, I love you, too."

"Tony!!!!! I told you to tell us the moment she woke up!!!" Abby practically yelled at him. "Ziva, are you okay?"

"Yah, I'm just tired and my leg hurts like hell."

"Tony, can I talk to you in the hall?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, boss."

Just then, Dr. Kent walked in.

Once Gibbs and Tony were in the hallway, Gibbs spoke first. "Tony, I heard what you told Ziva-"

"Gibbs, I can explain!" Tony said quickly.

"Let me finish DiNozzo. What I was going to say was that if you hurt her, I will personally kill you if she doesn't. And I give you permission to brake rule number 12."

"Um, thanks boss."

As they walked back into Ziva's room, Dr. Kent announced that Ziva would be fine, but would be on crouches for a while. She would be able to go home in a few days.

After a while, everyone on the team eventually went home except for Tony. Tony stayed with Ziva for the night. When she was finally released, she went home with Tony. After about a month, they started dating.

The End.


End file.
